Recently, portable data storage apparatuses, such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory, provided with (i) a connection terminal (USB connector) for connection thereof with a computer and (ii) a memory operable to store data therein, have been widely used.
Such a USB memory is carried by a user and connected to a USB port of a computer at the place where the user is (the place to which the user has moved) by means of inserting the connector (USB connector) of the USB memory into the USB port. The user accesses the internal memory of the USB memory from the computer to perform data reading, data storing, data deleting or the like to the internal memory of the USB memory apparatus.
Patent Document 1: Published Japanese Translation of a PCT Application No. 2004-519791